You're the boss!
by wildchild214
Summary: Spike has a daughter who is like her mother, with a talent for trouble and a habit of winding him up. that said, who is her mother? crap summery,dont know bout the story T for language and some mild sexual situationstalk OC:Lenni, Jake, Joycee etc etc..
1. Lenora Michelle

disclaimer; i own nothing.

Joycee; Buffy and Angels daughter

Cordelia 'Del' Summers; Angel and Buffys daughter

Jake; Xanders second cousin twice removed, used to date Lenni, knows about the scoobies

* * *

It was a Sunday.

Lenora Michelle was being quiet. And, as the residents of the Hyperion hotel knew, that meant trouble.  
The dark haired, blue eyed 15 year old was creeping quietly through the corridor, unbeknownst to the other residents due too a invisibility charm she had cast on herself. So, nobody could see her, she was silent so nobody could hear her now all she had to do was avoid any vampires who would smell her and she was home free. On the question of what she was doing the answer would, as usual, be 'nothing good'. She was sneaking a multitude of dangerous and, coincidentally, banned weapons out of the hotel with the intention of doing what she had specifically been told not to do; set up a activities booth for her schools summer fair. An evil and dangerous booth that would probably cause chaos among the students which (of course) was fine with her. She was just attempting to sneak unnoticed through a room that held her Auntie Will, Angel, Cordelia Summers, Spike and good old Connor when she found she couldn't move her feet or anything at all for that matter, and Spike began speaking in an unnecessarily loud voice;  
"say Red, do you remember a little talk my daughter and I had last week about taking dangerous and otherworldly objects out of this house when the intention is to cause a big bad lot of chaos?"

The redhead witch grinned slightly evilly "you know Spike, I think I do!"

The other occupants of the room smirked, Spike lifted one eyebrow "and another conversation we had about using magic for non-protection reasons?" The invisible teen rolled her invisible eyes and muttered a counter charm making her (and her big pile of weapons) visible again. As soon as it was complete the binding spell came off too. She pouted, with her hands on her hip(having dropped the weapons)  
"hilarious, yo. You guys are such spoilsports, Mom would have let me take em!!"

Spike's eyebrows hit his hairline "no she bloody well wouldn't have, so don't pull that sodding pouty crap Lenni!"

"Mom would have let who do what?" Buffy Summers walked into the room balancing a little girl with blond hair on her hip.  
Spike waved a hand in a dismissal gesture at her "not you Mom"

She wiped her forehead theatrically "pheew,!" she looked at the guilty teenager "ahh Lenni,sneaking weapons again?" She got rolled eyes in response, far from responding the older woman just snorted and sat down making baby faces at the disgusted looking toddler in her arms.  
"so?" Lenni queried of her un-dead Dad "what you gonna do with me?"

"cos I swear if you guys make me look after Joycee again I _will _kill myself, kids are gross!"

Buffy hugged the child in her arms and stuck her tongue out at the sassy teen. Everybody laughed

"nah li'l bit, you can just stay in your room for the rest of the week, your grounded till your Mom comes home"

she looked at him disbelievingly "that's all!? No making me run round the block with weights on my ankles? Banning me from seeing Jake for a month? Cutting off my allowance!? Wow talk about a pushover" she shook her head in mock disappointment.  
Spike looked confused, grounding is what everyone did!.right? O.K he decided to give her the punishment that most appealed to him "Okay, yeah. Then you're banned from seeing Jake for...3 months!" he nodded his head satisfied, now that was a punishment!

Her eyes widened "noooo! Am I still grounded, then?"

"no, just no boyfriend, Okay!?" he asked suddenly firm

She nodded her head meekly and with that she was allowed to go

But as she trotted out of the room, Cordelia followed. The older girl was frowning slightly "but I thought you broke up with Jake last week, just before school ended?"

Her blue eyes twinkling with mischief, she winked and replied "well yeah, duh..."

The next day.  
The kitchen at the Hyperion hotel was silent. Every member of the new and improved Scoobies that was over 25 was there drinking coffee, tea or other liquids while maintaining a comfortable silence. Which was mercilessly broken by a certain mop headed teenager entering the kitchen while singing along to a song on her iPod; "

"I wanna have sex on tha beach, mmm, c'mon there's a party, sex on the beach..."

Spikes already pale face drained of its remaining colour, on his top ten list of things he did not want his teenage daughter saying that only came second to 'bondage is fun!' although to be honest he was quite convinced by now that she did these things just to wind him up. Although nothing could quite trump the time she explained the theory behind the use of Karma Sutra between a vampire and slayer in detail to an appalled police officer who picked her up for shoplifting(although he had let her off without even a warning) when he had arrived the mans eyes had been practical popping out as Lenni cavorted around, straddling chairs and explaining why it was 'more orgasmic that way'

That was one of many times Spike wished himself back into hell, especially concerning his daughter and her increasingly evil seeming antics. It also made him wonder whether his wife had really had a secret affair with his evil grandsire and produced yet another poof junior, unfortunately Lenni looked enough like him to make everyone believe she was his. no chance of selling her.

Back in the present, he ground his teeth "Lenni?" She pulled her headphones off and looked at him, the picture of innocence.  
"yes papa, darling?"

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She was up to something, he put on his best Giles voice "Lenora Michelle, let us address the issue of you expressing your inappropriate and downright strange desires in public or, to be more specific, in front of me, as i find it disturbing"  
His eyes narrowed as he had a unsettling thought, Giles rolled his eyes at the bad impression.

"and Lenora, if you happen to do so in the company of any male of breeding age, and if that leads to stuff, the male involved will suffer a sudden and tragic disappearance and you will be grounded for the rest of my natural life, got it"  
he pointed his finger sternly, considering for a second whether it would sound better if he called her 'young lady' but upon seeing Dawn nearly falling of her seat laughing, decided it would make him sound like a prize bloody wanker, and anyway he knew it wouldn't make a difference to Lenni, she did it all to annoy him, just like her sodding mother.

At the moment she was sniggering softly at his facial expression which was a cross between Xander trying to figure out a maths problem and a brain dead chimp, he came around and pouted at her broad grin.

"no sex, ever! okay!? Lenni, Okay!?" he hissed trying to distract everyone from his little lapse.

She lifted her eyebrows with an expression on her face of utter distain, God she look's like Cordelia, he thought.

Xander voiced his thoughts for him "you'd make a perfect cheerleader with that look, its like 'i am Queen, worship me peasants' Cordy had it down to a tee in high school"

she snorted indignantly, and muttered idle threats that she would never carry out 'cause her mother would beat her senseless if she did. Lenni often thought her mother would rather be married to the happy-go-lucky dark haired man, than her grumpy, bleach blond and (shudder) 'gorgeous' father, although the amount of time they spent in the bedroom tended to disprove that theory, ah well.

"Daddy darling, not a chance"

and with a flounce and a wave she swiped her Dads drink and left the kitchen.

* * *

review! praise and encouragement accepted with joy, constructive critasicm accepted with a sigh of resignation, flames accepted with a snort of mirth 


	2. authors note

just a few notes on the story:-

Lenni, Cordelia, Jake and other characters i might mention who are of school age, do not go to regular school. they go to a special abilaties school that the scoobies set up for kids with powers (that has strange holiday times)

its the 7th of december at the beginning of the story, the reason for this date will be explained eventualy.

no Willow is not Lenni's mom, neither is Buffy. Lenni's mom is a reacurring character, not a core character from canon.

this is, for the most part, not a Spuffy story. Angel and Buffy are together.

Lenni is 15, Cordelia Summers is 17, Jake is 17 and Joycee is 5

i just felt some of these things needed explaining, and i will upload next chapter in next 1-2 days

WildChild214


	3. Party

disclaimer; not mine, sadly

i'm really really sorry to the people who have actually been reading this and are probably annoyed at the lack of updates but i've been really busy and stuff, plus i started to think maybe the story wasn't really that good and that always puts me off, so i am thinking of quiting this story. again, sorry to the people actually reading. i'll upload the parts that i've already done in the next week or so then probably stop.

* * *

"Oh bollocks!"

Lenni was trying to untie the halter straps of her favourite minidress, needless to say it was not going well.

Cordelia Summers was leaning against the door to the room, sniggering at the younger girls efforts.

"that's what you get for leaving your clothes in a heap on the floor, Len"

The angry young teenager turned her rage on the tiny blond.

"shove it where the sun don't shine Del!" she hissed, making a very unladylike gesture with her middle finger, then went back to the ties on the dress, huffing and puffing like a steam engine.

Del rolled her eyes and stepped delicately over the crossbow and frilly knickers in the doorway and walked cautiously further into the room. She raised her eyebrows at the dress choice.

"Spike would kill you if you wore that, and Connors eyes would fall out of their sockets, I still can't believe your mother let you buy that thing….."

Tossing the dress aside, Lenni smirked.

"hello!? that's the point"

She picked up a v-necked sweater and mini skirt to examine, Del wrinkled her nose in exasperation and nudged a pair of blue Doc Martins with her toes.

"shouldn't you be concentrating more on your fighting and accuracy with a stake? 'cos hate to be the one to tell you this, but you suck!"

Lenni narrowed her eyes at her and threw the sweater at her head.

"yeah yeah little-miss-prissy-perfect-always-hit-the-heart-one-of-a-kind-Mommys-girl ! You aint so hot"

Del held the sweater between thumb and forefinger and, grimacing, she lay it on the bed.

"I'm just saying, Len. I mean, what happens if a vampire attacks when you're out , or we have another vamp attack on the house? There's only so much damage you can do with fists and feet"

Pulling her head out of the closet she had been nosing in, Lenni grinned

"simple, I open my mouth real wide and yell Help!! See?"

Del folded her arms and glared disapprovingly at the only part of Lenni she could see; her legs and butt. The dark haired teen had practically dived back into the closet.

"somebody wont always be there to save you Len!"

The taller girls upper body remerged from inside of the closet clutching something that looked to be made of black silk. She threw it on the bed and marched over to Del, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the door.

"then Auntie Willow can bring me back, funny how she has a habit of doing that, isn't it?"

As she closed the door her voice floated through to Del

"'now sod off!'"

The blond girl scowled.

"brat"

&

"GRRRRR!"

Buffy Summers leapt a mile.

"_excuse_ me?!" she exclaimed bemusedly and stared in amazement at the sheepish looking blond vampire, he scratched his head and gave her an apologetic lopsided grin.

"sorry Buffy, I just, uh, wanted to, em, you know, well its, oh….oh bollocks never mind!"

He spun on his heel and began to walk away, ten steps later he seemed to rethink, turned around, then turned around again until his constant rethinking made him look like he was dancing a jig, albeit one with a lot of confused muttering and stamping feet. Buffy watched him, eyebrows raised, dying to laugh. The last time she had seem him like this was 16 years ago when he had been trying to ask for advice on how to propose to his (now) wife. Now **that** had been funny! She rolled her eyes and decided that since he couldn't ask her, she was gonna have to ask him.

"Spike!"

He stopped twirling very suddenly, his expression was reminiscent of a person who had just been smacked in the face with a 2 by 4. He blinked at her.

"does this have anything to do with your fantastically witty and gorgeous but also incredibly annoying wife and the fact that her birthday is today and she's gonna come home to a surprise party that she specifically said she didn't want but that you arranged anyway?"

The violence loving vampire shifted guiltily from foot to foot.

"uh, something like that"

He shuffled back to sit next to her, she wiggled round to face him while preparing to enter super lecture mode.

"well, Spike-"

She grabbed at his hand in some misguided attempt at sincerity.

"William, no woman likes to celebrate her 41st birthday! I mean 40th is bad enough, she looks great still, lucky cow, but geez, have some tact, you should have learned this by now!!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head in a so-so gesture, but then suddenly grinned.

"so you think the giant cake in the shape of the number 41 was a bad idea then, pet?"

She patted his hand and tskd.

"I'll remember to mention that in your eulogy"

Spikes grin faded slightly.

"no, what I really wanted to ask you about was, uh, what you'd think about me an, uh, her having , well… another baby?"

Buffy's eyes disappeared into her fringe. He groaned and leaned backwards into the chair.

"you want another baby!?"

He scowled at her shocked tone.

"yeah, we love Lenni a ton, but she aint getting younger…"

Buffy had leapt up looking gleeful.

"Spike's feeling broody!"

She was dancing around while laughing her silly little head off, Spike was unappreciative of her little show, huffing and tapping his feet, waiting for her to get it out of her system. Eventually the oldest slayer stopped, tidied her hair and sat down, forcing her face into an understanding expression. Spike scowled at her.

"shouldn't you have grown out of that?"

"yeah yeah, you do know Lenni's gonna flip if you even mention another baby, she has jealousy issues. And, ya know, the time you spend on a new baby would be better spent teaching Lenni to fight properly, especially considering the situation these days"

The vamp threw her a quizzical glance.

"O.K, teaching Lenni to fight at all" she conceded

She sat down, tidying her skirt and sighing deeply, Spike was leaning his head on his hand.

"eh, Spike I got no advice for you sorry"

He grinned at her, but then sighed.

"no problem Buffy"

He sniggered

"maybe I'll ask Angel for advice"

Both he and Buffy laughed

"and maybe the world will end tomorrow"

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike got up

"don't even joke about that, anyway I'll see you at the party. Oh and I advise you check what Lenni is wearing, with her, you never know"

"will do Buffster, thanks"

He sauntered out of the room whistling 'Happy Birthday'.

&

"Del, what's the time?"

The tiny blond girl swallowed the piece of apple in her mouth.

"ten minutes later than it was last time you asked Dad"

Angel raised his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"ten past five , Daddy"

The dark moody vampire drummed his finger on the table nervously and then glanced at his phone.

"Brent said he would phone me if there was any trouble, any at all"

Del giggled, her Dad was a coward when it came to her Aunt.

"sheesh, Daddy, anyone would swear you were scared"

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his over gelled hair.

"Cordelia Summers, I've seen your Aunt mad enough times to know to get out of the way if there is any danger of her blowing her top. Spike planned this stupid party against her wishes and our advice, so top blowing is likely and I _do not_ want to be around for it"

Del snorted, lobbed her apple core at the bin, missed, shrugged and wiped her hands on a cloth. Angel lifted his head from his hands and gave her a fatherly glare, she huffed but got up to put it in the bin properly anyway.

"what's Lenni up to anyway?" he queried as she opened the fridge to get a carton of orange juice, Del snickered knowingly.

"trying to find an outfit that will piss of Spike and wow Connor at the same time, which is, by the way, not hard, oh and that isn't wrecked from being thrown on the floor"

"language"

He automatically corrected, then;

"what!? Since when has she been interested in Connor?"

Del gargled her drink and received another glare, swallowing it she answered.

"since some dozy sap told her he followed after you in the 'I have the hots for slayers' category"

He sighed deeply

"who told her that?"

"Lorne, but you gotta admit he does have a thing for slayers"

"Lenora's not a slayer"

Del shrugged just as Spike walked in, draped with 'Happy Birthday' banners and Willow and Giles in tow.

"she isn't ugly though, arrogant maybe, but Jake Ackerman said he thought she had a great pair on her" she gestured towards her chest. Looking around she realized everyone was staring at her, she sniggered quietly as Giles dumped a giant bag of balloons on the table.

"what are you on about now, Pigtails?"

She wrinkled her nose at the nonplussed Spike, he had been calling her by that nickname since she was two, and boy, did she hate it. It was Angel who answered him.

"your darling daughter is trying to seduce my son, or so I've heard"

Spike spluttered and clutched at the table in front of him. If he had had any blood, his face would have turned purple.

"what!! I'm gonna kill her!"

"gonna kill who?"

Connor had entered the kitchen, but quickly made to back out again as he saw Spike begin stalking towards him, growling.

"Uhh, help?! Dad?, Del!!"

TBC... sorry!! i will write the rest and upload it soon, its just i have a billion other things on my mind at the moment and zero time

&

oh and by the way, you will be seeing a lot more of the original characters than you are currently


End file.
